Mickey's Family Ties
by Toons Girl
Summary: Adopted by the Hopps family, Mickey tries to fit in. The few that accepted him were his big brother, Oswald, and his spunky cousin, Judy. One day, Oswald mysteriously vanished. Neither Mickey or Judy know why until they travel to Zootopia. Teamed up with a sly fox, Nick Wilde, and a tough mouse, Minnie Mouse, the four will uncover their family secrets. WildeHopps & Mickey/Minnie
1. Prologue

**_Author's Note: For those who have been following me on DeviantArt, Mickey's Family Ties is a fan comic about Mickey who wants to fit in with the family and at the same, keep his adopted family together. So here is the written version! Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Mickey's Family Ties Prologue_**

 ** _All children, whether prey or predator are all miracles. They are loved and well cared by their parents, as it always was, and should be._**

 ** _Every year, families have been giving birth to their kits and showering them with compassion and care._**

 ** _Here in a small town of Bunyburrow, located in the country of Animalia, there is a mouse who is waiting for a child. Gloved paws behind his back, the mouse was pacing back and forth in front of his house, nonstop. His muzzle showed lines of worry, and he was sweating. Many thoughts ran through his head. What is taking the birth process so long? Will he have a daughter or a son?_**

 ** _Suddenly, a wailing sound rang throughout the house. The mouse stopped and looked up surprised._**

 ** _The door opened to reveal a happy mole doctor._**

 ** _"Congratulations Walter Mouse, you have a healthy baby boy!"_**

 ** _Walter was so happy that he jumped up and down in excitement._**

 ** _"Oh boy! Can I see him? Can I hold him?"_**

 ** _"Of course!" the mole doctor laughed and led him into the house._**

* * *

 ** _Walter ran upstairs to the bedroom where the birthing process took place. He opened the door, not caring if the midwife wasn't done cleaning the baby or not._**

 ** _"Lillian! Are you all right? Where is my son?"_**

 ** _''The mother and baby are doing fine," the midwife, a white mouse, responded as she stood next to the bed. She had just wrapped the baby in a blanket and placed it in the mother's paws._**

 ** _Walt's wife, Lilian, smiled tiredly as she laid in bed with a bundle in her arms._**

 ** _"Walt, come and see your son!"_**

 ** _The mouse took a first look at his son and instantly fell in love!_**

 ** _The baby's eyes were droopy and unfocused. He was a tiny little fellow!_**

 ** _The father kneeled down beside the bed, and gently stroke the baby's little muzzle._**

 ** _After the midwife left them alone for privacy, Walt and Lillian began discussing possible names for their firstborn._**

 ** _"Dear, I have thought of the perfect name for our son!" Walt beamed._**

 ** _"What name do you have in mind?" Lilian asked._**

 ** _"Mortimer!"_**

 ** _Lillian's smile was quickly replaced with a very annoyed frown._**

 ** _"Walter Elias Mouse! There is no way, I am naming our son, 'Mortimer!' Out of all the names, why that? Let's pick something else!"_**

 ** _Her husband shrugged and smiled sheepishly. He thought it was a good name._**

 ** _"Okay, okay. But I want a name that starts with the letter 'M'!"_**

 ** _Her husband shrugged and smiled sheepishly. He thought it was a good name._**

 ** _"Okay, okay. But I want a name that starts with the letter 'M'!"_**

 ** _For the next three minutes, Lillian listed off names that would fit for their little miracle._**

 ** _"Matthew...Mark...Monty...Michael...Mickey!" she gasped excitedly at the last name. "Let's name him Mickey!"_**

 ** _Walt beamed proudly as he looked at his son._**

 ** _"Mickey, it is!"_**

* * *

 ** _Thus Walt and Lillian were very happy to be raising their little mousling. They always make sure to keep him safe and well cared for. Every day they would take him to park all the time because that was where he liked to run around. Even if it meant that the father had to chase him over the hills so the baby wouldn't get hurt._**

 ** _Raising Mickey wasn't always easy. Every day, he would cry and cry and cry and cry! Lillian was always trying to figure out what's wrong with her son every time he cried. Was his diaper dirty? Was he hungry? Did he need his blanket? Or was he lonely?_**

 ** _Other times, the mouseling would just cause mischief for the parents. One of the things he likes to do is put a bowl on his head, and pretend it was a hat! Other times, he would throw his mother's jewlery out off the window! The parents felt that their son was driving them crazy! But they love him, despite all that trouble._**

 ** _One day, Walt was in the bedroom, packing his suitcase. His smile and eager eyes showed excitement. He and Lillian were going on a trip to Zootopia for a little vacation. Lillian was unsure about it. She didn't want to leave her toddler behind but Walt didn't want to bring Mickey along. He believed that his son was too young to travel. Thus he asked his friend, Mrs. Joanne Hopps to babysit Mickey._**

 ** _Lillian was skeptical of leaving her son in the paws of a family of rabbits. She worried that her son would be too small to be in the presence of rabbits. But her husband assured her that the Hopps family would take care good care of Mickey._**

 ** _One the day of their vacation, the Mouse family arrived at the Hopps farm and residence. Despite Walt's assurance that the Hopps are a good family, Lillian was still uncertain of this matter. How would she know her baby will be safe and sound?_**

 ** _Her husband introduced her to Joanne Hopps, and her husband, Oscar. Oscar seemed aloof and silent but Joanne was very friendly! She showed her her huge home and introduced the Mouse family to her brother-in-law, Stu Hopps and his wife, Bonnie. Lillian felt at ease by Joanne's warm personality and hospitality._**

 ** _While the adults talked of Mickey's wants and needs, little Mickey played with his ball. It was yellow with a blue stripe and a red star. The mouse bounced the ball too hard and the ball ran away! The toddler ran after the ball as it kept rolling and rolling until it bumped into a foot of small girl rabbit, who was about three years old. An older boy rabbit, with black fur, was with her. When they wondered who the ball belonged to, they jumped when they small mouse waddling toward them. After learning that the ball was Mickey's, the two little rabbits decided to play with Mickey. They introduced themselves to him. The little girl rabbit was named Judy Hopps and the older rabbit was named Oswald Hopps. Mickey was very happy to have playmates!_**

 ** _When Walt and Lillian witnessed their son making friends, they felt content that their son will be safe. They bade goodbye to Joanne who promised to take good care of Mickey._**

 ** _Unfortuantely, weeks have passed and Mr. and Mrs. Mouse never came back. When Joanne received a telegram from an apologetic mail rabbit, she shrieked with tears. Walt and Lillian have died in a terrible car accident. They kept this news from Mickey, believing that he was too young to know._**

 ** _After a funeral was held for Mr. and Mrs. Mouse, the elder Hopps discussed on what to do with Mickey. He had no relatives to live with so they wondered whether or not to put him in an orphanage. Joanne ended the discussion the moment she decides to do something completely out of the norm: adopt Mickey. Adoption was not common in Bunyburrow. Even if it was practiced, families would never adopt a child that is outside of their species. The family tried to discourage Joanne from adopting Mickey. They cannot accost a mouse into their family-he's too small to live with them and too small to adapt to their lifestyle! But Joanne fought hard to keep Mickey in their home. She had never been able to have children after Oswald. Having Mickey in the family would give her eldest son a chance to be a big brother like he always wanted to be. The family finally agreed to let Joanne have the baby rodent, feeling sorry for her. Oswald and Judy were the only ones who have already accepted Mickey and they would make sure that they will be the best family that Mickey ever has!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Now you know how Mickey was adopted by the Hopps family, let's see what happened eight years later._

 _One early morning, when the sunlight shined in a bedroom, Mickey woke up. He was feeling very excited today about something. He sprang from his little bed on Oswald's dresser and landed on his brother's bed. Then, he began jumping on his big brother._

 _"Time for school! Time for school! Time for school!" The little mouse chanted._

 _"All right, I'm up, I'm up!" Oswald muttered groggily. He gave out a huge yawn as he stretched his arms. He took his little brother in his paw and sat up in bed. "Why are you so excited about school today?" The rabbit smiled as he raised his eyebrow. The rodent never showed enthusiasm about school before._

 _"It's career day!" Mickey chirped. "I'm dressing up as a carrot farmer!" His outfit was a red and white checkered shirt with blue jean overalls._

 _Two male rabbits, who are around the same age as Oswald, stood in front of their beds, with their arms crossed._

 _"Why do you want to be a carrot farmer?" One rabbit asked Mickey. "You're not a rabbit!"_

 _"You're not inheriting the farm!" Another one with glasses added._

 _Oswald turned his head to them and snapped at them back._

 _"Neither are you Frank and Fred!"_

 _Mickey didn't understand what his cousins were trying to tell him. "What does 'inherit' mean?" He asked Oswald, innocently._

 _"Never mind about that," the elder brother sighed. He tried to change the subject. "Why don't you go and wake up Judy, Dottie, and Thelma?" He knew how close his little brother was to his favorite three cousins._

 _"Okay!" the little mouse chirped happily._

* * *

 _The little mouse happily walked in the hallway. Each door had a sign, telling which Hopps child occupies that room. Mickey and turned to one door with a sign, reading 'Dottie, Thelma, and Judy.'_

 _Like other doors, this one had a built-in small door, made for his size. (It was one of the accommodations that Stu had created for Mickey so he could easily explore the house). Opening the small door, Mickey walked into the girls' bedroom. He climbed on the big bed and jumped on each doe like he was doing a frog hop._

 _"Dottie wake up!"_

 _"Ow!"_

 _"Thelma wake up!"_

 _"Ow!"_

 _"Judy! Wake up!"_

 _When he reached the third doe, there was no sound._

 _"Judy?"_

 _As Mickey looked around, he failed to see a young gray doe, whose head was hiding beneath her pillow. When he heard shuffling from the pillow, the rodent looked to where his cousin was laying and saw a..._

 _"Boo!"_

 _"Aaa!" Mickey screamed so much that he jumped back three feet!_

 _When the monster laughed, it pulled its scary mask off to reveal a giggling Judy!_

 _"Hey no fair!" The rodent was not amused. "You sly bunny!"_

 _"Well, serves you right for jumping on us so hard every morning!" his cousin smiled slyly._

 _"Sorry Mickey, we were just teasing you," Thelma smiled as she put her glasses on._

 _"Don't be so sensitive," Dottie frowned, giving Mickey a look that meant 'don't talk back.'_

 _The mouse sighed and shook his head. His cousin could be so tricky!_

 _"So um, are you ready for Career Day?"_

 _"Oh my gosh, yes!" Judy squealed. She was practically bouncing on her bed. "I can't wait for it! It's going to be awesome! What are you going to be?"_

 _"A carrot farmer," Mickey answered, showing off his outfit. "You will be one too?"_

 _"Nope!" The little bunny removed her blankets to reveal her uniform of blue and black, and put a police officer's hat on. "I'm going to be a police officer!" She saluted while standing proudly._

 _'Not a carrot farmer?' Mickey thought, dumbfounded. Based on what he knew, everybody in his family is a carrot farmer. His other two cousins didn't look so thrilled either._

 _"You're an odd girl, Judy Hopps!" Dottie frowned as she crossed her arms. Out of all the possible things to be, her baby sister had to pick something out of the norm._

 _"There has never been a cop before!" Thelma shrugged. She didn't want to hurt her little sister's feelings, but from her daily research in history textbooks, rabbits had never fought crime._

 _"Oh," Judy thought. Despite this, her smile never went away. "Well, then, I guess I'll be the first one then!" She pointed to herself in the chest at her last sentence._

* * *

 _At school, the two Hopps kits sat down with their classmates on the floor. They all sat down quietly, as their teacher, a black rabbit in a red dress and yellow vest, made an announcement._

 _"Hello class!" she began. "Today is career day! I'm so glad y'all dressed up for what you want to be when you grow up! Each of you will take turns, saying your profession and why you chose it. Let's start!"_

 _The first student was a young raccoon, Paul Racoon._

 _"When I grow up, I'm going to be a truck driver and marry whoever my parents pick. It is a family tradition and I must follow it!"_

 _After the class gave a round of applause, he bowed and went back to his seat._

 _Next was a young squirrel, Wendy Cheeks. She holds an acorn as part of her chosen profession._

 _"When I grow up, I'm going to grow acorns because it is fun and easy! I will also marry whoever my father picks because it is a tradition."_

 _The class clapped as she bowed._

 _The third student was a light brown colored, rabbit, Peter Cottontail._

 _"When I grow up, I'm going to be a carrot farmer and marry whoever my father picks because it's a family tradition."_

 _Four students gave their speeches after Peter. Finally, it was Mickey's turn. He climbed up on his teacher's desk and stood in front of his peers, thus they could see him._

 _"When I grow up, I'm gonna be a carrot farmer!" He beamed widely, his tail wagging. "I love growing carrots ever since my big brother taught me! It's something I wanna do with my family forever!"_

 _His classmates weren't sure what to think. A mouse farming on a rabbit farm? Sounds weird. A heavyset fox kit, Gideon Grey, seemed to think so, too._

 _"A mouse farmer on a bunny farm, ha!" he whispered to his weasel friend, Travis. "That's so stupid!"_

 _"Yeah!" Travis chuckled._

 _"Hey!" Mickey barked at them, his foot thumping on the desk. His circular ears could hear them._

 _The teacher frowned as she stood in front of the young fox and crossed her arms._

 _"Gideon!"_

 _"What, he's too small!" The fox pointed it out._

 _"Okay Gideon, that's enough!" the teacher chided him. She turned to Mickey. "Mickey, I think it is wonderful that you want to be a carrot farmer. This is a great way to show your family your gratitude!" The mouse understood that the teacher was referring to his adoption. As the rodent sat down, he smiled knowing that by following his family's traditional career, the Hopps will see how grateful he was for being added to their family tree._

 _"Judy Hopps, you're next!" The teacher announced._

 _The doe hopped up to the front of the room and did a salute._

 _"When I grow up, I'm gonna be a police officer!"_

 _The class gasped._

 _"A bunny cop!?" Gideon snickered. "Ha, that's dumber than a mouse carrot farmer!"_

 _Judy narrowed her eyebrows and pointed her finger at him._

 _"Perhaps some animals don't how to dream," she stated, cooly. "I'm looking at you, Gideon Grey!"_

 _"Ha ha!" Mickey laughed, pointing at the fox's annoyed muzzle. Travis looked insulted too._

 _"Wow, how ambitious!" the teacher praised. "Judy, do you also want to get married or do you prefer to be single?" She asked this because the other students (mostly girls) have stated how they look forward to arranged marriages or want to be single._

 _"After I become a cop, I will get married," Judy answered, happily. She clasped her paws and thought dreamily of her future spouse. "And when I do marry, I will choose my own husband. Someone who loves me for me!" She wasn't sure why, but the last words to slip out of from her lips were, "Tall, orange, and handsome!''_

 _"HUH?!" The teacher was horrified. Since when do young bunnies dream of their natural enemy?_


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, the Hopps family were selling their food at the Hopps farm stall. Many animals loved coming to Hopps Goods just to buy their food from carrots to blueberries. There were so many customers that it was hard for the Hopps kits to keep track. Lucky for them (and Stu and Oscar), Oswald was there to help keep things running smoothly.

"Frank, I need carrots!" a young yellow doe, Stacey beckoned.

"Sorry Stacey, but we have no more," Frank answered dully.

"Can't you check?" Stacey challenged him, growing impatient. Just then, Oswald hopped by and pulled out a bag of extra carrots.

"Don't you remember Frank?" He asked carefully. He knew his cousin couldn't remember that they had more carrots. "We got more carrots!" He wrapped them up and handed it over to Stacey who was very happy.

"What were you doing?" Frank huffed. He felt that his cousin was trying to make him look like a fool in front of the customers.

"Trying to save your back!" Oswald hissed back. "You ungrateful bunny!"

Oscar interrupted their fight when he strolled by to check up on them.

"Good work, son! I like how you handed the customers today!" He praised his son. He coasted a glare at Frank. "Unlike someone!"

Oswald felt flattered that his performance had been acknowledged. But Frank was so mad, that one could see steam coming out of his ears!

"Um, thanks, Dad," the heir replied, humbly. "I was just doing my job."

"Exactly!" Oscar added, patting his son on the head. "Everyday you are learning how to be a carrot farmer! You've been improving a lot since you were 10, and I couldn't be prouder than ever!"

"Amen to that!" Stu nodded, remembering the times where Oswald had trouble planting carrots.

Oscar took his son to the backyard of the Hopps farm and house. They stood there admiring the view.

"Just think Oswald! Soon this whole farm will be yours!"

While Oscar was telling Oswald about the great things he'll do as an heir, the jealous cousins had a talk with Stu.

"Father, why does Oswald get to inherit the farm while we don't?" Thelma demanded.

"What about us?" Dottie pressed on. "Why can't we have the farm too?"

"Why does Oswald get everything?" Frank questioned.

"We deserve to be heirs too!" Fred pointed out.

It took Stu a long time to calm his twenty-five sons and daughters down. "Children, children, please! Don't worry, I'll talk to your Uncle during lunch break about this situation!"

The children calmed down, knowing that their father will stick to his promise.

* * *

Two hours passed as the Hopps fathers and children continued running the Hopps Goods. It was fifteen minutes before lunch break. While Stu was wiping the counter, his ears stood up as he saw something.

"Uh oh!"

"What is it Uncle Stu?" Oswald asked.

The nephew followed his uncle's gaze which focused on a slightly plump brown squirrel, dressed in a long pink dress that came down to her feet. She wore spectacles and a pink cylinder hat with a flower. The sow also held a long brown cane.

"It's Nutsy the Matchmaker!" Stu spoke softly. "She has a match for someone!" At the last sentence, Mr. Hopps was referring to a young black squirrel, dressed up in shades of pink, wore white sunglasses and also carrying a cane.

"What's wrong with that?" Oswald asked innocently. He and his uncle continued to watch the scene unfold in front of them, as Nutsy started talking to a dark brown male squirrel with a black mustache and jean overalls.

"Mr. Tufts!" Nutsy spoke loudly. "I have found a match for your son! A shy and timid girl!"

Mr. Tufts looked at the black sow but frowned and shrugged.

"But Nutsy, Rachel Nutt is blind!"

Nutsy poked her cane in Mr. Tufts chest, causing him to shiver. "Listen here!" she hissed. "Because she is blind, you won't have to worry about her running away from you son's ugly looks so it is a perfect match!"

"Poor Rachel Nutt," Stu murmured as he watched Mr. Tufts reluctantly shaking paws with Nutsy to approve his son's unfit match. "Because she has no dowry and no good family background, she is stuck with Mr. Tuft's son!"

"Can't girls with no dowry still pick someone else?" Oswald questioned.

"No, girls like Rachel have to take whoever Nutsy picks them or they will be destitute!" Stu answered sadly. He tried to think of something hopeful to say. "But don't worry, Ozzy! Since we are wealthy, Nutsy will pair you off with the best doe in town!"

"I hope you are right," the young buck smiled.

* * *

An hour later, it was time for lunch. The working rabbits were grateful to kick their feet up on the table while munching their hummus sandwiches.

Stu remembered his promise to the children and decided to use the opportunity to talk with his brother.

"Brother may I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Oscar smiled. "So...What's on your mind?"

"Well," Stu started. "Oswald is taking over the farm soon and Mickey will have part of the inheritance. I have started thinking about my own children. They need to be taken good care by us. Would it be possible if Oswald could share his inheritance with them?"

Oscar scratched his head, pon derive on everything he heard. His farm has been held by the Hopps family for the past seven generations. It was tradition that the eldest son (or daughter, if no sons were available) takes over the farm for ownership. It was rare for an eldest rabbit to share the ownership with other family relatives. This sounded strange to a traditional rabbit like Oscar.

"Hmmm...let me get this straight. You want my son to share half of the farm with your children?"

"Yes," Stu nodded. Would you?"

Oscar put on a smile.

"Oh absolutely...not!" He frowned at the last part.

"What!?" Stu's eyes widened and his ears shot up in the air. He was so shocked when he tried to speak, he ended up stuttering. "But-but-but Oscar!"

"Don't call me "Butt-Oscar!" The black rabbit barked. Both rabbits stood up, their half-eaten sandwiches forgotten.

"I don't want my children to be homeless!" Stu narrowed his eyes at his brother. "What's wrong with making them co-heirs?"

The black rabbit glared back at his brother.

"May I remind you that this farm belongs to me and Joanne?" He chided, poking his finger in Stu's chest. "The only reason, you, your wife, and your children live with us was all because you lost your own farm, to Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear! Remember?"

Stu lowered his gaze to the ground. His muzzle held shame and regret.

"Yes, Oscar, it was stupid of me. I know!" He shuddered at remembering how that fast-talking fox and the bear tricked him into selling his farm to them. If you ask how it happened, Stu would not like to talk about it because it was so painful. "But how can I make sure that my children are financially secure?"

"Relax!" Oscar smiled sympathetically. He put his paws on the chubby rabbit's shoulders gently. "They will all still be living on this farm. Only Oswald will be the owner!"

That seemed to comfort Stu a little bit. Still, there was something he need to address to his brother.

"Still, I think we should make a succession plan for our farm."

The black lapine raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.

"A succession plan?" he questioned, skeptically. "Why?"

"Oscar," Stu explained. "If we want to pass our farm down to next generation successfully, we must make sure their future is secure! What if something happens to us?"

"What do you mean?" Oscar frowned, wondering what his brother was babbling about.

"Well," Stu answered, calmly. "If Bonnie and I die or if Oswald doesn't get the farm-,"

He was rudely interrupted by his relative.

"Don't be ridiculous! My Oswald is going to inherit the farm one hundred percent, like our ancestors have been doing for the past generations."

"But Oscar, if anything should happen-," Stu stuttered. He was cut off when his brother became so angry that his arm knocked over a glass of carrot juice on the table.

"I SAID IT, DIDN'T I?! THAT IS ENOUGH!"

The black buck turned around and walked away, his nose sticking up in the air. His younger brother pleaded him to not walk away, but his words fell on deaf ears. Standing there still as a statue, Stu's eyes cast down as tears formed. "Well, at least I tried."

* * *

Back at school, Judy and Mickey were sitting beside a tree at recess. Usually, the kits would be playing during recess. But this time, the rabbit and the mouse didn't feel like playing at all. All they could think of was their career presentations that happened earlier.

"Well, that didn't go well," the little doe sighed. She had been picking one of the yellow daisies and playing with its petals.

"I know!" Mickey grumbled. "Everybody laughed at me!" He was still peeved at how Gideon and Travis sneered at him for wanting to be a carrot farmer. If he can't be one because he's too small, then what is supposed to be then?

"They laughed at me, too," Judy softly added. The kit couldn't understand why her teacher freaked out at her wish to marry whoever she wants. The idea of being with someone whom your parents picked for you, didn't sit well with her. She believes she has an idea of what kind of a buck she wants so shouldn't she choose? Her train of thought was interrupted when her ears twitched at something. It heard the sound of a mean fat fox. She looked up and saw Gideon approaching a black sheep, Sharla, on a swing set. Observing the situation, Judy could tell that Gideon was up to no good.

"Get off the swing, twerp!" The fox pup ordered. His teeth showed but it didn't scare Sharla.

"No, Gideon, it's my turn now!" she retorted. The black sheep had been waiting for a turn for a while. The bunnies that were on a swing set earlier, had promised her a turn. Now that she just sat in her seat, there was no way she was going to give it up. But luck was not in her side. The fox pushed Sharla off the swing and she fell backwards with a THUMP!"

"OW, Gideon!"

"Are you gonna cry, Sharla?" the fox teased. "Baa! Baa!"

"Hey Gideon Grey!" A voice for the distance called.

The fox growled amd seethed. Judy Hopps. 'Why does that Hopps kit always try to ruin my fun?' He thought as she came toward him.

"Let Sharla back on the swing!" Judy chided, shaking her finger at him.

The chubby fox turned his head abruptly and walked up to the his classmate. He stared down at the stern bunny, almost towering over her.

"Why should I listen to you, Officer Looney?" He barked as he pushed Judy down to the ground.

The little rabbit gasped and her hat fell off her head as she fell down on her back with a thud. Gideon had shown his teeth with a mean smile. Judy's nose twitched. When she saw his head inching toward her, the rabbit, on instinct, kicked her foot up in the air and hit his none!

The fox yelped and grabbed his nose. He was shocked to see blood on his paws. "Oh, you don't know when to quit, do you?" He struck out his claw, which showed off his very sharp nails.

Judy's eyes were as wide as pancakes. She was so scared that she couldn't get up and move! Seeing the claw coming down upon her very fast, she shut her eyes and turned her cheek.

SLASH!

The bunny opened her eyes and touched her cheek. She gasped at feeling three red lines of blood!

The fox pup chuckled menacingly and crossed his arms. His victory was short-lived when something small but tough shot into his stomach. "Oof!"

He saw that it was Mickey Mouse who knocked him to the ground. Soon the two boys began kicking and punching each other.

"Don't you hurt my cousin!"

"Get off me, you dirty rat!"

Call me a dirty rat, one more time!"

The fight lasted for a couple of minutes until they were stopped by someone.

"BOYS!" An angry older feminine voice yelled. The fox and the mouse immediately stopped fighting. Gideon's fur was in a mess and he had black marks on his eyes. The mouse had a few hits but they didn't hurt him. Mickey gulped when he found himself standing very close to his teacher's muzzle. She did not look very amused at all.

"Hello, teacher, how are you doing today?" Mickey smiled sheepishly, sweating a little.

The teacher just simply continued to glare at him.

"I'm well, thank you!"

* * *

"This stinks," grumbled the little mouse, as he sat on the top of the stairs. His muzzle was in paws. After his teacher separated him and Gideon, she helped Judy up. She told the three kits to follow her to the school building. It was clear that the boys were in trouble. After that, the teacher made phone calls to their parents. The other children left home with their parents but Judy and the boys stayed behind, along with Joanne, Bonnie Hopps, and Mrs. Grey. To make sure that the boys don't bother each other, Mickey was sent to sit outside. Which is where we now found him. The small rodent could only imagine what could be going on inside his classroom.

* * *

"Your son is a rebellious rascal!" Mrs. Grey barked at Joanne. She was a tall orange vixen with black eyes, and with a pink cap, that had a daisy on it. She and Joanne ere standing in front of each other, arguing about the fight. Gideon stood behind his mother nodding everytime his mother said something, he agreed.

"I can't believe he punched my son!"

"Your son is not an angel, either!" Joanne yelled back at the fox. She had known from Mickey, that Gideon was always picking on him and her niece.

"Well," Mrs. Grey huffed. "Who jumped on Gideon today?"

"Who jumped on Mickey last week?" Joanne challenged, pointing her finger.

"What about my poor Judy?" Bonnie raised her voice, in worry. She was sitting down on a chair, consoling her daughter, who still looked sad about her scars.

"She got scratched. SCRATCHED!"

"Ladies, please calm down!" The teacher said loudly. She had been sitting at her desk, trying to calm them down. "Mrs. Grey, Mickey punched your son for scratching Judy." When the vixen gnashed her teeth at the teacher, she still remained calm and firm. "This wasn't the only time, she scratched him. He had scratched the other kits, too!"

"WHAT!?" Mrs. Grey was so angry, that her whole muzzle turned red and smoke came out of her ears. She turned swiftly to her son and gave him a big PUNCH! She punched Gideon so hard that he went flying through the window and landed on the grassy hill. After he landed, his mother poked her head out through the broken window.

"WE. DO. NOT. SCRATCH. MAMMALS. UNDERSTAND!?"

"Yes, mother," Gideon responded, weakly. That was one big spanking he will never forget!


End file.
